A Blind Valentine
by DestianaCaldin
Summary: A double blind date on Valentine's Day? Well what could possibly go wrong? Snowbarry One-shot - A Snowbarry Valentine Challenge


**Prompt:** A Snowbarry Valentine '17 - Confession

 **Author's note:** So here is a little something I came up with for Simply Snowbarry's Valentine's Day challenge :) I'm so proud I managed to finish it just in time! It's nothing really elaborated, just some Snowbarry fun :) I feel like this is a bit messy, but I hope you still like it!

Just to clear things up, the italic parts are flashbacks and there is a bit of swearing in here.

I don't own anything

* * *

 _"_ _You know what? You're a jerk!"_

The words still resonated in his head, each syllable reverberating itself on the insides of his skull. Like a mantra, repeating themselves again and again and again. He couldn't stop them and felt like he didn't even have the right to try. Even though he still couldn't believe she had actually said those words, he perfectly knew he probably deserved them. Hearing them still felt like a slap in his face though.

He kept replaying the whole evening in his head, trying to decipher the moment things had gone awry. Again. And again. And again. He could perfectly place the moment when she had exploded – he wouldn't get rid of the chills her voice had imprinted on his skin any time soon – but he couldn't quite understand what had triggered his behaviour, leading up to her blow up. When had he begun screwing up? And more importantly, why?

"This is beautiful."

The young woman standing by his side, arm linked to his, brought Barry back to reality. She was beautiful – he couldn't deny that – and she was smart – that was for sure. She was basically everything he had always thought he wanted in a woman. She was a perfect match for him.

So why couldn't he get that other woman out of his head to pay attention to the one right next to him? Why couldn't he forget the many emotions that had taken hold of his body when she had practically shouted at him?

The woman by his side tugged on his arm when she realised he hadn't really reacted to her comment. Barry shook his head and gave her a small smile. It was time he paid more attention to her – he could deal with whatever was on his mind later on. Right now, they were standing along the riverbank and were watching the full moon reflect itself in the water.

"Yes, sorry, it is quite a sight." Barry replied in a gentle voice, not wanting her to realise his mind was actually miles away from where they were.

If she did see he wasn't completely present, she didn't show it. She just smiled and nodded vigorously. "I had fun tonight." The young woman continued. "I'm usually not big on going on double dates, especially on Valentine's Day… But this didn't turn out so bad."

Barry swallowed hard and pretended to be absorbed by the water for a moment, considering carefully what his next words would be. He slowly nodded before looking back at her. "I had fun too. It absolutely did not turn out as I thought it would…" He trailed off, still not completely present.

Her grip on his arm tightened at his words. Of course she would be happy to hear him say that the evening had exceeded his expectations – because why would she understand his words in any other way? And he hated himself for not meaning them like that. He had had the worst fight with one of his best friends and was now walking aimlessly in the streets of Central City in the company of a woman that was probably waiting for him to make the first move, to take things further. Except he wasn't going to do it, he didn't want to lead her on. He may be a jerk – according to a certain person – but not that kind of jerk.

So of course the evening hadn't turned out as he thought it would.

"Where's your pretty head at?" She asked, a small frown hovering on her face.

Barry's eyes snapped back into focus and he awkwardly shook his head. "I'm… hum… No I'm not… not… nowhere… I mean I… I'm nowhere." He cleared his throat to save himself from a longer ramble. "I'm, I'm here."

The soft smile she gave him created a lump of guilt in his throat. "No you're not." She replied, not fooled by his pretence. After all, Barry had never been a great liar.

He frowned at her words. "What… what do you mean?"

Carefully, she disentangled her arm from his and faced him completely. "I'm a very nice person, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb. I can see you're mind is elsewhere."

Barry instantly flushed in embarrassment at being caught in his lie. "I'm sorry."

She softly shrugged, crinkling her nose while making a face. "It's okay, I shouldn't have put my hopes on a blind date."

He really was a jerk. What had happened to him? He had never been like that with people, always very considerate and polite and nice. And now he was ruining this woman's Valentine's Day right after having screwed up a friend's evening too. What was going on with him?

He shook his head, hoping the guilty lump in his throat would dissolve itself in the process. "No I'm sorry… Listen it's not your fault! You're absolutely amazing… I… I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Her frowned deepened as she cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure? Isn't it just one person?"

"What?" He squealed, eyes going round.

She chuckled slightly at his deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. "You know I have a psychology degree, right? Reading people's behaviour is kind of my jam."

Had he paid so less attention to her during dinner that he had forgotten what college degree she had? Barry cleared his throat and ruffled his hair with one hand. "I'm sorry if I'm acting kind of distant… It's just… that…"

"This isn't doing for you, huh?" She finished his sentence.

His shoulders sagged down and he shook his head. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Barry. There's nothing wrong with that." She shrugged. "It could have been great if you hadn't already given your heart to someone else."

He vigorously shook his head again. "I haven't, I…" He croaked.

"You have. Maybe you didn't realised it yet, but you have."

Barry didn't know what to answer to that, so he just stood there like an idiot, apologising again with puppy eyes. She smiled softly at him before whispering a gentle "Goodbye Barry" and leaving him alone along the riverbank.

* * *

 _[A few hours before]_

 _The evening was going really great and Barry couldn't believe it. When they had talked about going on a double blind date together for Valentine's Day, Barry had been convinced it would quickly turn into a nightmare. He had tried blind dates before with the help of friends setting him up with women he had never met himself. But he was always a nervous ball of awkwardness and it was pretty rare that the mysterious woman was a match for him._

 _But when she had talked about that friend of hers that seemed to be the perfect complement to his interesting persona, Barry had almost instantly agreed to the blind date. He had had a small moment of panic when, right after agreeing, his mouth had decided to have a brain of its own and had suggested he had the perfect match for her too. At first, she hadn't really been completely convinced by the idea, but Barry had insisted, excited to spend a night out in town with her and two other random people – it was always better than spending Valentine's Day alone in front of a movie._

 _So this is how their evening plans turned into a double blind date._

 _Finding her an interesting date hadn't really_ _ _been_ difficult. He had a lot of nice college friends that had turned into really decent men. It was Terry that ended up being free that evening._

 _Barry had found a really nice Italian restaurant for the four of them to have dinner and the plan was to part ways later on after eating._

 _And things were going great. His date was wonderful, his friend looked beautifully happy and Terry exceeded his expectations. He would have never guessed he would be about to screw things up for the four of them._

* * *

His steps directly brought him to her door. Why had he felt compelled to go there? She was probably busy and would hate him for dropping by and most certainly ruining the rest of her night. But he couldn't help it… He had to see her. He had to apologise. He had to make sure she knew why he had been a jerk to her. He had to make sure it hadn't been his purpose to hurt her.

He didn't use his speed to get her to her apartment. No, he needed some time to make sure he knew what he would tell her once face to face. He had to make sure he wouldn't seem like a complete fool.

By the time he got to her building, he had a whole speech prepared in his mind, from a light and playful introduction, to a deep and meaningful conclusion, without forgetting a precise and planned development. He shook himself a bit before pushing the front door of the building and going up the stairs two by two. The fourth floor came far too quickly for his taste – which was ironic considering he could actually go way faster – but once in front of her door, he had to accept his fate. He needed to do this. She deserved an apology.

A few deep breaths later and a wrinkled shirt, Barry finally knocked on her door. For a short moment, he didn't hear a single thing coming from the inside and the thought that she wasn't there crossed his mind.

But then, he recognised the soft padding of her naked feet on her wooden floor approaching her door and his heart leapt in his throat. He couldn't wait to see her, yet he absolutely dreaded the moment she would actually open the door.

And it finally did open. But just a little bit, just enough for her to fit her head in the opening while the rest of her body remained completely hidden behind the door.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" She asked in a surprised voice.

"Cait, hi…" _Well here goes nothing_ , Barry thought.

* * *

 _The restaurant was great and Barry considered himself lucky to have found it on such a short notice. It was often really difficult to find a decent place to eat on the night of Valentine's Day, especially for four people together. The pasta was absolute heaven and the music was exactly for his taste._

 _The company was great too. His date managed to keep up with his science and nerd talk, Terry perfectly knew how to balance jokes and fun facts while Caitlin stayed her magnificent self as always, calm and cheerful, never shy of shooting a smart comment here and there._

 _Barry had never thought he would ever feel that comfortable during a double date. This probably was the source of his boost of confidence that would be the downfall of all four's evening. If only he had known…_

 _The young speedster took a gulp of red wine and chuckled at yet another of Terry's funny stories._

 _"_ _No but for real, every time a new 'Marvel' movie comes out, I get sick on the same day!" Terry insisted, convinced about his words._

 _A teasing eyebrow formed a beautiful arch above Caitlin's right eye. "So what you're saying is that you're more of a 'DC Comics' kind of guy?"_

 _"_ _Haha, exactly Caitlin." Terry beamed at her. "I have a bad reaction to 'Marvel' movies. Or I have a curse or something."_

 _The young doctor rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed, but the clear laugh that escaped her lips showed she was completely amused by her date. Barry watched in awe at the way her face lightened up. There had been times he had been the one responsible for that kind of utter joy softening her features. An unpleasant feeling churned at his stomach. He still had it in him, he knew that._

 _"_ _Talking about curses." He chipped in, talking to Terry while motioning towards Caitlin. "Be careful with this one, her boyfriends tend to disappear…"_

 _"_ _Barry!" Caitlin gasped, her fork slipping from her fingers and making a clatter as it hit her plate._

 _"_ _No I'm sorry, that was mean." Barry made a face as he apologized, crunching his nose in the process and shaking his hands. "You'd be lucky to have a shot with her, Terry."_

 _The young doctor saw the tell-tale signs that her friend was about to embark in one of his endless rambles that he would regret later, so she tried to stop him. "Barry…" She intervened softly, trying to catch his attention. "Could you not…"_

 _"_ _No, Cait," he instantly cut her off, barely glancing at her, eyes fixed on the man sitting in front of her. "Terry here needs to be aware of what he's got in front of his eyes."_

 _"_ _Barry…" She tried again but to no avail._

 _The young speedster's head snapped towards her, a smug grin floating on his face, tongue-in-cheek, eyebrows bouncing on his forehead. "You do know you're not the most warm person at first meeting, right little snow queen?"_

 _Not knowing how to reply to that, Caitlin just glared at her friend. That wasn't a nickname she had ever minded before, but_ _ _he had never used in public_. She was aware of her cold side, it wasn't a reason she wanted him to expose her like that._

 _"_ _Oh I wouldn't say that, she's very sweet." Terry chipped in, an attractive smile stretching his lips._

 _"_ _Well of course you'd say that, you're trying to win her over." Barry chuckled. "But I mean it's not news that she's that way, right?" He bounced his eyebrows towards a frowning Caitlin again. Obvious to her boiling anger, Barry continued in a teasing tone. "I mean even her husband used to say she was all ice. But once you know her, don't worry, she's as soft as a snowflake!"_

 _His laugh strangled into a muffled whine when he suddenly received a kick in his shin. Barry frowned as he looked to his right where Caitlin was intensely glaring at him. Barry swallowed hard and retreated a bit to himself, impressed and a little scared by her presence; suddenly realising he had maybe gone too far._

 _Terry choked on his drink. "Your husband?"_

 _Barry's eyebrows shot to the sky as he realised what was happening. "Oh."_

 _"_ _Uh, it's a long story, he's not here anymore." The young woman explained quickly, still glaring at Barry.  
_

 _"_ _Oh I'm sorry to hear that."_

 _"_ _Thank you." Caitlin replied almost dryly, even though her anger wasn't aimed at Terry. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"_

 _The young woman stood up and "inadvertently" bumped into Barry. His eyes flew up to her face as she indicated the restrooms' direction with a swift jolt of her eyes and a slight nod of her head. He didn't get the time to reply or even ask what she wanted that she had already turned around and headed in that same direction._

 _It took Barry a long minute to understand what she had actually been trying to tell him. The realisation hit him so hard that his hand jolted in a weird muscle spasm and kicked his glass of water towards himself. Had he wanted to do that on purpose, he wouldn't have been able to achieve it that well. The two other persons sitting at their table seemed completely obvious to the tension between Barry and Caitlin and didn't think twice about the water incident, just laughing at Barry's clumsiness. It seemed like the universe had given him the perfect excuse to join his friend for whatever she had in mind._

 _Barry nervously laughed and tried to dry his pants off with his napkin before excusing himself too, and heading in the same direction Caitlin had. He stopped dead in his tracks and stood in front of the two restrooms doors. Where was he supposed to go? A man came out of the men's room and eyed him curiously as he saw him hesitate in which bathroom he was supposed to go. Barry smiled awkwardly before heading towards the door from which the man had just come out of._

 _He was about to enter the men's room when a hand shot out of the ladies' room and grabbed his shirt to pull him inside. With a strangled sound, he had no choice but to follow. As soon as he was inside, he found himself pressed against the door, a finger poking on his chest._

 _"_ _Will you cut the crap already?"_

 _Barry may have been the fastest man alive, but right at that moment he was just a simple guy at a loss for his words and had not a single clue on what was happening. All he knew was that Caitlin Snow was standing way too close to him for him to ignore her body pressed against his._

* * *

"Barry? What are you doing here?"

"Cait, hi…" The young man made a face at the sound of his squeaky voice. Well that was not how he had planned it. With a shake of his shoulders, exhaling a deep breath, Barry faced the door behind which Caitlin was hiding. "Huh… I… just… I just wanted to talk… I want to apologise." He cleared his throat, hoping the words would be expelled under the pressure. He had practiced his speech on his way here, why didn't he remember a single sentence?

"And… Hum… I…" A hand rubbing the back of his head and feet shuffling on the ground, Barry finally took a real look at Caitlin. Well at least what he could see of her – which was only her head. The rest of her body was hidden behind the front door of her apartment, while her hair was a bit dishevelled, her brows were furrowed and her lower lip trapped between her teeth like something was bothering her, like he had just interrupted something. His eyes instantly went wide. "Oh my god!" He squeaked. "I'm so sorry. It's not the right time, is it? Oh my… I'm sorry! I'm so dumb. Ignore I was even here. Go back to… to who…" He stumbled backwards on his feet and bumped into the wall behind him and whispered a 'sorry' to the inanimate object. "To what… you were doing before I came… I'm so so sorry, okay I'm going, byyyye."

Caitlin watched wide-eyed, as the young man seemed to have lost complete control over himself, a bit amused yet still kind of worried for her friend. "Barry, would you shut up for a sec? What are you talking about?"

"Well I can see I'm barging in on something." He waved in direction of her apartment and her being hidden behind her door.

"Wh… What?" Her frown gradually turned into a surprised look, as she finally understood what he meant. She instantly straightened up, opening the door wider to show herself completely. "Nooo! What in the hell did you think I was doing?"

Barry watched dumbfounded as a clad in pyjama Caitlin appeared to his eyes. "No-nothing…" He stuttered, not quite grasping what was happening. He went to his tiptoes to glance behind her in her living room to see if he might spot something. "Where's Terry?"

Her eyes went round like saucers. "I'm alone in this apartment, Barry! Did you really think I would open the door in a state of undress? Interrupting whatever I was hypothetically doing?"

"I don't know! Why did you hide behind your door?!"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm in pyjamas, Barry! Of course I wouldn't open the door wide!"

"Yeah, you've got a point there." Barry admitted.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "Now would you stop the crazy behaviour? What is going on with you tonight?"

"Nothing I just… forget it, must be tired from work."

Her lower lip found its way back between her teeth as she nodded. The last few weeks hadn't been easy for them. Meta-humans kept interrupting their days, which implied less work done at the CCPD and it was taking its toll on Barry. "Do you want to come in?" She asked softly after a short moment of silence.

"Yes, yes that'd be great, thank you." Barry awkwardly entered the apartment, one hand fidgeting with the hem of his jacket, the other rubbing the back of his neck while he stared at the ground. "Again, I'm sorry for showing up like that unannounced."

She waved his comment away before grabbing a bowl from her coffee table. "It's okay, I was just watching a movie. Do you want popcorn?"

"Thanks." He smiled as he fished a few popcorns from her bowl. He glanced at the TV in the meantime and chuckled when he recognised the actor. "Grease, really?"

"Whaat?" Caitlin squealed in defence. "Nothing wrong with this musical!"

"Oh I know I know, I love that movie." He smiled sweetly at her, before arching an eyebrow. "Plus 'Summer Nights' holds a special place in my heart, you know that."

An instant blush crept up Caitlin's cheeks. "Oh shush. It was one night."

"A very interesting night." He insisted with a wistful voice, memories of their karaoke night a couple of years back flowing back to both of them.

His eyes travelled from her red cheeks to her lower lip trapped between her teeth before going up to her hazel brown eyes. And he drowned. He couldn't look away from her intense gaze. And she couldn't either.

When the link between them seemed to hold too much meaning, Caitlin's eyes averted away and she cleared her throat. "Hum, did you want something? I mean it is late, is there a reason for you… dropping by?"

Barry's eyes popped wide open. "Oh! Yes! Sorry, Grease had me side-tracked… I…" He looked to his shuffling feet, his hand rubbing the back of his head again, trying to find his words.

Seeing that Barry was suddenly uncomfortable and absolutely not at ease with their current situation, Caitlin placed the popcorn bowl back on her table and took a step forward before placing a soft hand on his arm. "Hey, Barry, it's me. You know you can talk to me right?"

Slowly, he lifted his head to look at her, and once again got his breath stolen by her graciousness. "I know." He croaked.

"So what is going on?" She asked in the same soft tone that made him feel in the safest place on earth. A sudden crinkle appeared between her eyebrows, as something seemed to make its way into her brilliant mind. "Wait, where's your date?"

A thicker lump formed itself in his throat. "Yeah about that… That's actually why I'm here."

"Oh shoot, she didn't match?" One hand flying up to her lips, she panicked. "I'm sorry… I was convinced she was perfect for you! I'll do better next time, I promise! Oh god I'm so sorry. But she likes all the same stuff as you, and she's a cute dork, and she's beautiful and smart and I thought it would instantly click between you two! I had the impression you went along great during the dinner, what happened? Barry, I'm really…"

"Cait! Cait!" Barry stopped her crazy ramble with a chuckle, grasping her shoulders to shake her a bit, kind of amused to see how the roles had suddenly reversed. "Would you stop talking for a minute?"

Caitlin instantly shut her mouth, watching him like a deer caught in the headlights. Barry took a second to admire her face before taking a deep breath and explaining himself. "She was great, don't worry about that, she was the perfect match. But I realised I wasn't really looking for someone." Caitlin frowned again and Barry itched to soothe the crinkle away with the pad of his thumb. But he didn't. "I came here because I have to apologise for the jerk I was earlier."

"Oh… that…" She took a careful step back, needing to put distance between them. She crossed her arms, leaned her weight on her left hip and arched a perfect shaped eyebrow. She jutted her head forward as some kind of challenge. "Okay, I'm listening. Go on."

Barry swallowed hard.

* * *

 _"_ _Did you hear me Barry? Don't think you can get out of this!" Caitlin exclaimed herself as she pressed her index finger in his chest. He winced under the pressure, hitting the back of his head against the bathroom's door._

 _"_ _What?" Barry croaked, completely lost._

 _Caitlin seethed. "I said, will you cut the crap already?" She repeated tortuously slow._

 _"_ _I… I don't…" He stuttered back, part amazed by her power, part scared to death by her tone._

 _Caitlin huffed, throwing her hands in the air, clearly annoyed with him. "Oh don't act like a lost puppy Mr Allen. You know perfectly what I'm talking about. You're out there doing everything you can so that Terry doesn't ask for a second date. And I just can't get why you'd do that? You're the one that set me up with him!"_

 _He vigorously shook his head. "I'm not doing anything, I swear!"_

 _"_ _Oh hell you're not doing anything! You're sabotaging this date for some unknown reason." She glared at him and he would have done anything to be able to shrunk into a mouse._

 _Well, technically, he could've flashed out of this tricky situation. But he knew that running away from her anger wouldn't bring him anything, aside from maybe having to face her more dangerous wrath later on. "I'm not sabotaging anything, Cait. I'm just making conversation."_

 _"_ _Making conversation? Oh that's what you're doing?" She laughed without humour and he felt goosebumps travelling along his arms. "So you're telling me that making conversation is why you brought up my past boyfriend, that turned out to be a serial killer and an absolute psycho. And why you also brought Ronnie into this! Do you think I like showing my whole baggage on the first date? Don't you think I'm aware I have some kind of curse when it comes to my dating life? You didn't have to bring it out in front of everyone like that. I don't get why you'd do that to me."_

 _His heart squeezed at her words. "I'm sorry, I'm not doing this on purpose. I just want to make sure he deserves you."_

 _She looked at him as if he'd just grown a horn between his eyes. "It's the first date!"_

 _"_ _I know, but I'm trying to protect you from another heartbreak."_

 _Caitlin pulled her head back, clearly surprised by his words. For half a second, he thought he had said the right thing. But then her eyes squinted and it was almost as if smoke was coming out of her nostrils. "Oh fuck you, I don't need your protection for that."_

 _Barry gaped at her, stunned by her swearing. It was quite a rare occurrence for her to use the F word, and he knew right there and then that he had really pissed her off. "I'm sorry." He croaked again._

 _"_ _You know what? You're a jerk!" She spat out, full of anger and disappointment. "Now we're going back out there and act as everything is fine, but I swear on the speedforce Barry, that if you keep this up, your next medical intervention will be a lobotomy!"_

 _Barry swallowed hard and nodded in agreement, her threat clear to his ear. Without another word, Caitlin straightened her hair and dress, appearing as if she hadn't just ripped her friend a new one, and left the ladies room, a dumbfounded Barry staying behind._

* * *

"I'm really sorry for how I acted. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have said all of that."

"You're right to be sorry, that was crappy of you."

Barry sighed and his shoulders slumped down, heartbroken at the disappointment he was seeing in her eyes. He didn't know what else to say, but he knew Caitlin was waiting for more than a weak apology without explanation.

Caitlin tried to catch his eyes and continued with a soft voice. "What I don't get is why you acted like that? I get that you're protective of me; you're that kind of friend. But that was kind of overboard. You were basically giving him everything for him to flee the scene."

The young man made a face. "I… I don't know… I… I'm sorry."

"You already said that!" Caitlin fumed, getting short on patience.

"Yes but I really mean it!" Barry shot back.

The young doctor rolled her eyes at their back and forth that didn't lead them anywhere. "You know what? This doesn't bring anything! You had no right to act like this and I don't think I can really forgive you if you don't at least give me your reasons so that I can understand!"

"Cait, please…"

"No Barry!" She shook her head and cut him off. "You have to understand that you can't just waltz in like that with your puppy eyes and your cute pout and expect me to forget what happened! It doesn't work like that!"

"I know but…"

"But what, Barry, huh? Because you're Central City's golden boy you think you can get away with being a decent guy?" She took a deep breath and her eyes softened a bit. "You're the sweetest guy I know, but sometimes I just… arrg… I…"

"I was jealous, okay?!" The young man suddenly blurted out before he could even stop himself, before he even realised what he was saying was actually true.

Caitlin froze up on the spot and a strangled "What" slipped past her lips a few awkward seconds later.

Barry took a deep breath before explaining himself. "I was jealous of the way he was making you smile. I'm the one usually responsible for that kind of smile, and I got jealous, okay? Here's your reason, satisfied?"

Stunned, she just stared at him.

The cat being out of the bag, Barry decided to pour his heart out. "My date didn't end up well because I realised I only wanted to spend my time with you, to make _you_ smile. I don't want anyone else. I want you, Cait."

Not a single word nor sound came out from Caitlin's mouth for the next couple of minutes. He wasn't even sure she was breathing. Her big round eyes seemed lost until they came back into focus and turned their attention to Barry's face. He freely opened himself to her, exposing all his feelings for her on his features and he watched as her eyes travelled all over his face to read and understand them.

And her features softened too, dissolving the nervous ball at the pit of his stomach.

Finally, Caitlin broke the silence and nodded towards her TV. "Do you want to stay to watch the end of Grease with me?"

A clear laugh burst out Barry's mouth, completely surprised by her reply. "Well if you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

Caitlin gave him a little pout accompanied by a shrug. The atmosphere around them was expected to be heavy and awkward, but it was surprisingly comfortable and secure. Barry had put himself out there and Caitlin had accepted it, letting him know she had feelings for him too or her reaction would've been completely different. They understood each other like that. Neither of them expected much from the situation right now.

So for the moment, they sat together on her couch, nibbling on the popcorn while the movie continued its course. At one point they ended up cuddled together, humming to the songs and rolling their eyes at the cheesiness of some scenes. But they were content with how things were.

"What a Valentine's Day…" Caitlin sighed as the end credit of the movie rolled down the screen.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He groaned back playfully.

Caitlin snorted and her sort of giggle turned into a full clear laugh as she replayed the evening in her mind. Barry simply beamed at her. "Beautiful." He whispered before he could even realise what he was thinking.

Her laugh died down as she met his eyes and her heart squeezed in her chest in a delightfully painful way.

 _He had been the reason to make her laugh._

One arched eyebrow, a small smirk and a nudge in his side, Caitlin spoke. "By the way… the reason I'm not going on a second with Terry?" She paused just for the effect, literally seeing Barry hanging from her lips, waiting for her next words. She giggled before ending his suffering. "I couldn't get you out of my mind." She breathed out.

His breath caught in his throat, not completely believing what she had just said. But then she delicately traced his jaw with the tip of her fingers and he found his way back to reality again while still being completely lost in her beauty.

And then, in the most delicate way he could have ever imagined, Caitlin leaned forward and kissed him.

 **Fin.**


End file.
